


Larry smut

by bubblesp18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesp18/pseuds/bubblesp18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry come home from the club and things get kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry smut

Louis and Harry stumble into their house. Harry pushes Louis against the door and kisses his neck. Louis moans and runs his hands through Harrys hair.  
"Go up to the bedroom and be naked when I get there. You aren't allowed to touch yourself. Got it?" Harry says with a stern voice. Louis nods and goes up to their bedroom and begins to take off his clothes. He sits on the bed and patiently waits for Harry to come back. Meanwhile Harry goes to the garage to grab the ropes he has been waiting to use. He carries it into the house and grabs a tie to use as a blindfold. Harry walks to their bedroom with the items behind his back.  
"Did you touch yourself?" Louis shakes his head no.  
"Good boy. You can only call me master. You can't cum without permission and you aren't allowed to touch yourself but it's not like you'll be able to anyways." He smirks. He takes the rope out from behind his back. Louis' mouth drops.  
"What are you doing with that?" He stands up and Harry pushes him back down on to the bed. He ties Louis down and puts the tie over his eyes. Harry slowly kisses down Louis' small frame. He stops just above Louis cock. He kisses the tip and Louis whimpers in desperation. He slowly takes Louis' cock into his mouth and starts to suck him. As soon as Louis is twitching in his mouth, close to climax Harry pulls off and starts to kitten luck at Louis' puckered hole. He slowly puts his tongue into the smaller boy. He bucks his hips up Harry then holds his hips down and puts two of his fingers into Louis' mouth.  
"Suck them." Harry demands. He sucks them until Harry takes them out and slowly pushes them into his hole. Harry slowly stretches Louis out. He undresses himself and grabs the bottle of lube from the beside table. He coats himself and then pushes into Louis fast and hard. Louis moans.  
"H-Harry faster!" Harry slows down.  
"I don't know who Harry is." He replies cockily. Louis whimpers and corrects himself.  
"I meant master. Please fuck me harder master!" Harry starts to pound into the small boy harder and faster. Harry changes his position just a tiny bit so he can hit the other boy's prostate. Louis moans louder.  
"C-can I cum please master?" Harry shakes his head no.  
"You will cum at the same time as me. Once I get to zero that is when you can cum." He starts to count down from ten. When he reaches zero they both release their loads at the same time. Harry stands up and unties Louis gently. He then takes the blindfold off. They smile and fall asleep cuddling each other.


End file.
